This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transferring items, particularly flat confectionary products, from a conveyor advanced in a single column thereon. In particular, the apparatus is intended for engaging and transferring items arranged consecutively in the conveying direction, for example, for jointly introducing them into a packaging container.
Published European Application 526 403 discloses an apparatus having suction grippers arranged serially in the conveying direction to grasp, individually or in groups, confectionary items delivered on a conveyor belt in order to deposit them into packing shells.